


kiss and tell

by cheolseungs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Car Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolseungs/pseuds/cheolseungs
Summary: interesting things happened when soonyoung and wonwoo met again.





	kiss and tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelpinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/gifts).



> for my dearest krztyn,  
> happiest birthday to you sunbaenim!  
> wuv you.

 

I.

Seungkwan’s busy watching those buzzfeed unsolved videos on his phone when a message notification from his best friend Soonyoung popped at the top of his screen, the message reading 

_ "Seungkwan!" _

 

His fingers were quick to give a reply, punching in,  _ "Yes Soonyoung?"  _

 

He returned to watching his videos again, however, after almost a minute or two a message appeared again _ "You're my best friend" _ and another  _ "Right?" _ . Those messages got his heart beating so fast so he stopped watching the video and opened his message app instead. He clicked for Soonyoung’s name and replied.

**_Seungkwan:_ ** _ I‘m your best friend Soonyoung!  _

**_Soonyoung:_ ** _ You love me, right?  _

Seungkwan wants to reply  _ 'Oh God what did you this time?' _  but instead he just says, 

**_Seungkwan:_ ** _ Of course! Duh? _

As he waits for Soonyoung’s reply he thinks of the possible  _ worst _ things his best friend must have done. He must did something bad for him to be like this but then again his best friend has always been so dramatic maybe he's just over reacting.

Of all the scenarios that is running in his mind right now, Seungkwan thinks that the most possible thing that his best friend did is that,  _ maybe _ Soonyoung had a one night stand again. Soonyoung told him last month that he tried it for the first time with some guy named Minghao when he went partying with his other set of friends so maybe that's it? Maybe he did it again? God, Soonyoung can be pretty wild sometimes when he wants to.

His phone vibrated and then came Soonyoung’s reply.

**_Soonyoung:_ ** _ I'll tell you what happened later wait hahaha be right back!  _

What the fuck? Seungkwan wants to kill his best friend so bad for leaving him hanging like this.

**_Seungkwan_ ** _ : What the hell happened to you?  _

**_Seungkwan:_ ** _ I will never judge you okay? Just tell me everything when you get back later.  _

**_Seungkwan:_ ** _ I'll support you as long as you're happy  _

Whatever it is that Soonyoung was going to tell him, Seungkwan wants him to know that he will be okay with it. He loves his best friend so much and he loves him for who he is. He never fails to tell Soonyoung that he will forever support all the things he do as long as he's happy but of course if Seungkwan knows that if it’s a bad thing and it will cause Soonyoung pain he will not hesitate to tell his best friend to ' _ STOP DOING THAT' _

Soonyoung’s reply came 30 minutes after and this is what he said:

**_Soonyoung:_ ** _ I smoked some weed _

Seungkwan looked at the message with his brows furrowed and he replied,

**_Seungkwan:_ ** LOL WILDT HAHAHAHAHA

**_Soonyoung:_ ** Do you believe me?

Seungkwan stares at the message and he thinks  _ 'Is Soonyoung the type of person who’ll do this kind of thing?' _ Well maybe Soonyoung was just curious so he tried doing it?

**_Seungkwan:_ ** Yes? But there’s nothing wrong about that if you’re just curious right?

But then Soonyoung’s next reply made him laugh.

**_Soonyoung:_ ** FUCK YOU BOO SEUNGKWAN. YOU'RE  A LITTLE SHIT. I WOULD NEVER TRY DOING THAT EVER! WHERE'S YOUR LOYALTY? I thought you know me so well?

Seungkwan was laughing while they were exchanging messages.

**_Seungkwan:_ ** There's nothing wrong with that Soonyoung!

**_Soonyoung:_ ** Uhm no??? Those are drugs

**_Seungkwan:_ ** Well I have a friend who tried it before and I guess it's okay because he just tried it out of curiosity???

**_Soonyoung:_ ** Shut up so thing that I wanted you to know is that today.... Wonwoo and I went out....

Seungkwan stared at his phone and read Soonyoung’s message again  _ 'Wonwoo and I went out....'  _ WONWOO???  **_WONWOO???_ ** Oh my god he knows who this  **_WONWOO_ ** his best friend is talking about! It's Jeon Wonwoo! He knows Wonwoo because they became close friends when they were in 7th grade! Wonwoo was Joshua’s (his other best friend) boyfriend that time! Wonwoo is a nice guy, he's so sweet and easy to talk to and he's handsome as fuck, too, so is Joshua, they were like a power couple back then because they were both popular and good looking but then they broke up just after 3 months. Up until now Wonwoo is still friends with both Joshua and him. Heck! Just last week Wonwoo even left a "#relationshipgoals" comment on one of Seungkwan’s instagram posts with his boyfriend Hansol.

**_Soonyoung_ ** : Seungkwan???

Oh yeah he didn't reply yet to Soonyoung’s message

**_Seungkwan:_ ** He's back in Korea?? When?? OH MY GOD

**_Soonyoung:_ ** Yes! He got back last week!

Wonwoo’s family moved to America last year and Seungkwan actually knows he'll come back this year but he didn't know it’s going to be this month. Last year, Wonwoo and Junhui talked about going home together because Junhui’s family also moved to China. Seungkwan even thought that Wonwoo and Junhui are going back to Korea together since they were planning to have a vacation there. Seungkwan knows this of course because Junhui told him and to be honest he thought that those two are getting back together since Junhui told him they were reminiscing their past and they were always talking about second chances. But eventually they stopped talking again and now Junhui is already happy and in love with his boyfriend Jihoon, a guy he met there in China. Okay so now it's Wonwoo and Soonyoung?? Well basically they know each other, too, since they were all schoolmates. Seungkwan together with Junhui, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo went to the same school in high school.

Soonyoung became Seungkwan’s best friend after Junhui left for China in 9th grade. And now he remembers that he has seen Wonwoo greet Soonyoung before in school, Wonwoo always calls Soonyoung "cute" with a big smile on his face and he would always pinch his cheeks since Soonyoung is indeed so cute. When Seungkwan teases them together Soonyoung will just say they're friends and that he doesn't want this to be an issue since Junhui dated Wonwoo before but when you think about it Wonwoo and Soonyoung can date if ever they want to. Soonyoung is not even friends with Junhui so basically there won't be a problem of  _ 'stealing someone' _ cause Wonwoo and Junhui are really over but Soonyoung just shrugs his shoulders and they move on to another topic.

Suddenly Seungkwan’s phone started ringing and shit Soonyoung is calling him, Seungkwan didn't reply to his message again. He answered Soonyoung’s call and he can sense that his best friend is pissed. Their conversation went like this

_ "What fuck are you doing Seungkwan? Can you pay attention to me first???" _

_ "I just did something sorry. Okay back with the story. Wonwoo is here?" _

_ "Yes I already told you that! He got back last week" _

_ "Okay? So what's up?" _

_ "We went to the mall today to buy some stuff for his apartment then we ate dinner after"  _

_ "Why you?" _

_ "What?" _

_ "I mean why did Wonwoo ask  _ **_you_ ** _ to buy his apartment stuff and not someone else?" _

_ "Oh. Well he already asked me to go with him even when he was still in the US so I said yes because he’s my friend and friends help each other"  _

_ "Friends help each other my ass! Go on with your story. Did he treat you for dinner? What did he get for you in America?" _

_ "DON'T TELL THIS TO ANYONE OKAY? Especially Junhui! I don't want them to think something bad about me and Wonwoo but duh Wonwoo and I have been friends since 7th grade! And yes he paid for our dinner and he gave me a pair of sneakers but it didn't fit"  _ Soonyoung laughed before speaking again

_ "He didn't ask for your size?!"  _

_ "He did! But it’s smaller than my actual size. I don't know anything about American and Korean sizes. He said he’ll give it to his brother instead and he’ll just buy me a new one"  _

Suddenly Seungkwan changed the subject when he thought of something. A few weeks ago a worried Soonyoung sent him a message saying he had a problem but he can't tell Seungkwan yet what that is. The very first thing that came into Seungkwan’s mind is that, the problem might have something to do with Wonwoo.

_ "The first thing that came into my mind is that you and Wonwoo are dating each other.“ _

_ "I don't really consider this as dating you know? But we do talk to each other all the time. But it's just a casual talk between friends. I don't even him send him kiss emojis! It's just he asks me about my day and I'll also ask him about his just stuff like that you know?" _

_ "Really Soonyoung?? Kiss emoji?? What does an emoji have to do with dating??" _

_ "Shut up! It's just when I flirt with someone I use emojis okay??" _

_ "God you're a loser. But If I were you? I would date Wonwoo. Don't stop your feelings okay? And don't mind what the others will say. Besides Junhui’s not your friend so you're not stealing Wonwoo from him! God Soonyoung they broke up a long time ago!"  _

Seungkwan was waiting for Soonyoung’s reply but none came.

"Soonyoung? Are you there?"

He looked at his phone to see the time of their conversation still running but Soonyoung is not answering.

"Soonyoung? Hello?"

Seungkwan sighs. Maybe Soonyoung just went to the bathroom so he decided to wait for him.

"Hey Seungkwan! I'm here outside your room. Open the door please. "

"What?" He immediately ended the call and went to his door and there in the peep hole he saw his best friend standing in front of his door. He opened the door and welcomed Soonyoung in.

"What are you doing here?"

Soonyoung sat down in his couch and looked straight into Seungkwan’s eyes and said "I had sex with Jeon Wonwoo."

Seungkwan’s eyes got wide after that and he immediately sat next to Soonyoung "What the fuck?? You had sex with Wonwoo??! Wonwoo and Junhui didn't have sex before!!"

"I know, you told me that."

"What exactly happened? Come on! Spill!" Seungkwan was practically shaking Soonyoung’s shoulders since he is so eager to know what happened.

Soonyoung removed his best friend's hand on his shoulder and he sat properly. 

 

"Calm down Seungkwan what the fuck!"

"Tell me what happened already!" Seungkwan was literally shouting at him.

"Okay! I will! Just calm down! So here it goes. I already told you that we went to the mall to buy things for his apartment so like after buying the things he need we decided to go home. While we are inside his car I told him the directions to my house but then he asked me to come with him to his place first, and if it’s okay to help him out with all the things they bought for his apartment. 

 

Seungkwan interrupted him "And you said yes? That's basically his sex invitation! It's so obvious!"

Soonyoung rolled his eyes at his best friend.

 

"Of course I said yes! Don't interrupt me! Okay while we were in his apartment he offered a cigarette and I told him it's been two weeks since I had my last stick but I still accepted it so then we smoked on his balcony. We drank beer earlier, too, when we were eating but we only drank one bottle each."

"Can you please fast forward to the porn already!" Seungkwan, again, interrupted Soonyoung.

"Oh my god!" Soonyoung threw a pillow towards Seungkwan and it hit his face "Just wait okay! We'll go there just listen to me first! So while we were in his balcony he took his laptop and the newly bought speaker and we listened to some songs. After that I told him it's getting late already so I need to go home. But when we went back inside he suddenly pushed me against the wall and he kissed me! He kissed me hard! Of course I kissed him back. What do I do, Seungkwan? We're already there in that situation!"

"Continue your porn telling and don't ask me questions obviously you knew what's going to happen and you're okay with it!"

Soonyoung rolled his eyes again and continued with his Kiss & Tell "We kissed until we got to his bedroom something even dropped on the floor and I don't know what that is but who the hell cares? I tried to turn off the light but he grabbed my hand and told me he wants to see my face. Oh my god Seungkwan! My cheeks were burning that time so I just nodded and then we kissed again until we laid into the bed. I told him ' _ Are you sure about this?' _ and he replied ' _ I haven't fuck anybody since I was in America god Soonyoung please I want you. Please let me fuck you'  _ After saying that he took my clothes off. Oh my god he was so rough! He also told me that it will take time for him to cum since he drank beer earlier. He also bit my neck by the way!" Soonyoung paused to show Seungkwan the love bites Wonwoo gave him and Seungkwan gasped so loud.

"What the fuck? Wonwoo loves it rough?"

"Oh my god! Yes I love doing it rough too and god Wonwoo was thrusting into my ass hard and fast. I can feel all his dick inside me Seungkwan!"

"Wonwoo is fucking big! Junhui told me he felt it everytime they hug."

"Oh my god he is big! As in god, his dick is so big, I love it. So while we were fucking he told me  _ 'Is my dick bigger than your ex boyfriend? Of course yes' _ and then I laughed so hard and punched his shoulders so I also told him  _ 'Is my hole bigger than your ex or is it tighter?' _ we were just laughing together but then he told me that I was tight god he gave it to me hard and fast again I was holding onto his biceps for my dear life since he's shoving his dick so deep inside me! The curtain even fell on our bodies because we were doing it really hard and  the bed must've moved towards the curtains, but of course we still continued fucking and just let the damn curtain fall into the floor. He told me he wanted to cum inside me so I let him. We both came together and after that he went to the bathroom to get some towels and then he wiped the cum on me. That's it after having sex we got into our clothes again and he even told me I seduced him and we just laughed again. It was fun really. After that he brought me here. I told him we're going to eat somewhere tonight and he told me to tell you he said 'Hi'"

Seungkwan and Soonyoung had a staring battle for 2 minutes but after some time Seungkwan started to laugh "OH MY GOD SOONYOUNG! Are you like fuck buddies now?? God how was your ass?? I know he's big! I don't know what to say?? I'm proud of you?? Very good??"

"Shut up! I didn't really expect that this will happen but then again Wonwoo asking me to come to his apartment to fix his things? Well yes basically that's his way of saying 'Let's have sex' Oh God Seungkwan I gave my asshole to someone again!"

Seungkwan started laughing again "Oh my god I can't stop laughing. That's okay at least it's Wonwoo though? Everyone wants to be Wonwoo’s boyfriend you know? But wait you didn't answer my question? What are you guys right now?"

Soonyoung shifts in his seat and now he looks so confused "I don't know if we're fuck buddies."

And now Seungkwan changed into his serious mode "I don't want you guys to be fuck buddies. God don't say yes if he asks you to be his fuck buddy!"

"Seungkwan Listen. I'm not gonna let myself be attached to him since what if he only wants to be my fuck buddy? But then again I guess I'm okay with being his fuck buddy too."

"No! Don't let yourself be his fuck buddy okay?! Wonwoo is really sweet to the point that you'll mistake his sweetness for flirting and that might be the reason for you to fall for him!"

"I know Seungkwan but I'm not gonna let myself fall for him okay?"

"Don't let yourself get hurt."

"How? How should I do that?"

"I already know what will happen. I've read so many stories like that."

Soonyoung looks at Seungkwan with hopeful eyes "Then can you give me some advice?"

"Advices are easy to say but it's hard to do especially if it's you god you're so stupid when it comes to relationship! Even if I’ll give you an advice you'll still do what your heart tells you!"

"So what will I do? Avoid him? That fast? How about if I'm starting to feel something for him that's when I'll stop? I'll just detach myself"

"In the fuck buddies set-up there's three possible ways for the end game it's either one will experience one sided love, you'll fall in love with each other or you'll both end it mutually. And I'm pretty much sure think you'll fall for the one sided one."

Soonyoung looks at Seungkwan as if he's offended. "What the fuck? I'm not gonna let myself fall for him!"

Seungkwan just looks at his best friend with his 'are you fucking serious' look "Soonyoung you're my best friend. I think I know you more than you know yourself."

"Then what should I do? Help me Seungkwan!"

"I don't really know too because just like what I’ve said I know you so well. Even if I'll tell you to stop you won't stop. You'll just listen to your stupid heart anyway."

Soonyoung laughs at what Seungkwan said and he sits beside his best friend to hug him. "God you really know me so well. You're really my best friend. I actually told Jihoon about this too you know? He told me he wants me and Wonwoo to be together he even told me he already expected that sooner or later we will have sex. Oh my god! I can't with Jihoon!"

"You know Soonyoung I really want you to be with Wonwoo too but I want you to have a real relationship not just fuck buddies you know? Please give credit to yourself. You're not worth being a fuck buddy of someone. You deserve someone who will love you with all their heart."

"I don't think Wonwoo will ever want me to his boyfriend you know? I don't think I'm worth it. But if ever he'll show a motive that he wants me to be his then I'll be his boyfriend"

Seungkwan smacks his best friends arm and Soonyoung winces at the pain "What the fuck!"

"Don't ever think you're not worth it and don't ever think low of yourself! Do you think you're only a fuck buddy material? No Soonyoung! You are not! You're amazing and you're a boyfriend material."

Soonyoung almost cries because his best friend is so sweet "But I don't know what to do! What if we go out again? What will happen? Are we gonna just fuck again? Then what? I don't feel something deep for him right now you know? It's just I'm happy when I'm with him. If we become fuck buddies Wonwoo and I can have rules right?"

Seungkwan groans "You never really learn do you? Be his fuck buddy only if you know you can detach yourself from him and only if you know that you'll really have no feelings for him. But if you think that eventually you'll fall but he'll not catch you then no, stop this before things get messy. There's plenty of boys out there."

"I really don't know! God so should I avoid him?"

"No! Don't avoid him but just let Wonwoo know that you're not a play thing. Your sex should be worth it you know? Like you're having sex to make each other feel your love not just because you're both horny. You have a choice to say yes or no to him. You should ask yourself 'Do I deserve this?' 'Am I just gonna let myself settle with being a fuck buddy?'"

Soonyoung hugs his best friend again "I can feel your concern for me. Thank you so much for that, Seungkwan. You know how stupid I get when it comes to love. I get what you're telling me."

"I just don't want to you coming to my place again just to cry non-stop. You were so annoying during your last break up. I don't want to experience that again!"

"Oh shut up! Don't ruin the mood. I know what I'll do now. I'll not give my asshole to Wonwoo whenever he asks for it."

"You should make Wonwoo feel that you're the boss. I mean the next time you guys have sex make sure he's worth it. If he really loves your asshole he should fight for it!"

Soonyoung smiles at Seungkwan and he hugs him for the last time "Yeah yeah! I love you so much Seungkwan you're the best!"

Seungkwan smiles and hugs him back "I love you too Soonyoung. You're my best friend and I don't want to see you hurt."

"So how about we go out tonight and eat somewhere just like what I told Wonwoo but first let me take a shower because I can still feel Wonwoo’s cum in me."

"WHAT THE FUCK SOONYOUNG??"

 

II.

 

Seungkwan and Soonyoung are eating out in a classy restaurant to celebrate Soonyoung's birthday. Well Soonyoung's birthday was actually yesterday but he spent it with his family just like how he spends it every year. Soonyoung was so happy showing him the gifts his parents and sister gave him. However, Seungkwan noticed that every time Soonyoung gets so excited he tends to bounce cheerfully on his seat and then he closes his eyes and says, "Damn my ass hurts so much."

_ "Why would his best friend's ass hurts so much? Did someone gave his best friend a birthday sex last night?"  _ Seungkwan thought while Soonyoung is now telling him his planned trip to the U.S next month. When Soonyoung had muttered that same phrase for the nth time tonight Seungkwan had lost it and asked him the question "Whydo you keep on saying your ass hurts Soonyoung? Did you have sex last night?!"

Soonyoung looked at him surprised and then said "Have you seen my Instagram stories?"

Seungkwan raised his brows "Your stories when you were shopping? Yes I saw them."

"Not those Seungkwan! I posted a video last night! You didn't see it?"

Seungkwan shook his head. Well he slept early last night so he didn't have the chance to check Soonyoung's stories.

"What a best friend you are! It was my birthday last night and you didn't even view ALL of my stories?!"

Seungkwan just rolled his eyes at his best friend. This snap better be important! He opened his Snapchat app and searched for Soonyoung's name. He played Soonyoung's video snap. Okay so his best friend is inside a car taking a video of himself but after what seemed like 5 seconds he placed the camera on the person beside him and Seungkwan eyes got wide. Soonyoung is with  **_WONWOO_ ** last night on his birthday! The video ended and Seungkwan had to view it again one more time.

"What the hell! You were with Wonwoo last night?!!" Seungkwan glared at his best friend.

Soonyoung just looked at his phone and said "Yep."

"Did you guys fuck again?! Is that the reason why your ass hurts so much? Oh my god why am I even asking that question?! Of course you guys definitely fucked!" Seungkwan said it a little too loud so he had to come forward and cover Seungkwan's mouth. "Oh my god Seungkwan can you please be quiet! We are in a restaurant for God's sake!"

Seungkwan removed Soonyoung's hand from his mouth and spoke again this time with a soft voice kinda like he's whispering "So? I asked you if you guys fucked last night."

Soonyoung sat up straight and nodded his head without looking at Seungkwan.

"Wow. Wonwoo gave you a birthday sex. Just wow."

Soonyoung laughed at what Seungkwan said, "Yep he sure did."

"How did you guys even meet? You celebrated your birthday with your family right?" Seungkwan asked curiously because every year Soonyoung really spends his birthday by shopping all day while his parents are there to give their spoiled child their cards for him to use.

"We were actually talking on iMessage while I was shopping with mom and dad. He asked me if I was free because he wanted to meet up so he can give me his present. I asked him what his present is but he just said that it's a surprise so I should really come and see him. I got curious and excited of course because you know me Seungkwan I love surprises! So after I think I'm done with shopping I asked mom and dad if I could spend some time with a friend. They even thought it was you!" Soonyoung paused for a while so he can laugh and then proceeded with his story. "Well Wonwoo said to meet up in a street near us so yeah we met there."

Soonyoung stopped talking and looked at Seungkwan. Seungkwan looked at Soonyoung as well "And then? Go on. Continue"

"You know what happened next."

Seungkwan furrowed his eyebrows for the nth time today "I don't! What the hell! Just go on with your story!"

"We had sex inside his car, Seungkwan."

Seungkwan's eyes grew wide. Damn these horny friends of his! "WHAT? Inside his car?!"

"Yes. Seungkwan inside his car."

"What the hell? How? God Soonyoung! Just tell me what happened alright? I want every details! I'm your best friend I deserve to know!"

Soonyoung just rolls his eyes at his best friend. He can never really keep secrets from Seungkwan. That's how their friendship rolls. They tell each other EVERYTHING. Including their sex lives.

"Come on tell me now Soonyoung"

"God you're so nosy!"

>> FLASHBACK

Soonyoung and his parents went home first he meets up witjh Wonwoo. Somehow in the back of Soonyoung's mind he knew something will happen tonight. So of course he took a shower first and made sure that Wonwoo will definitely be attracted to him tonight. After an hour or two Wonwoo sent him a message saying he was waiting a few blocks away from Soonyoung's house.

Wonwoo immediately greeted him a happy birthday when Soonyoung got inside his car but Soonyoung wasn't able to say thank you because Wonwoo just kissed him hard right after. Wonwoo is a good kisser running his tongue and sucking Soonyoung's mouth so skillfully like a pro (like seriously Soonyoung is thinking of changing Wonwoo’ss contact name to Wonwoo is a good kisser) that got Soonyoung hard so fast. Wonwoo stopped the kiss and smiled at him, Soonyoung smiled too and asked "Where's my present that you're talking about?" Instead, Wonwoo kissed him again more deeper this time then said "I'm your present baby. You'll be getting a birthday sex tonight" and then winked. Soonyoung laughed after that and then he was the one who kissed Wonwoo this time. He can’t really resist Jeon Wonwoo.

"Damn Soonyoung you're so hot." Wonwoo said after he broke the kiss then led Soonyoung at the back seat of his car. Wonwoo sat down first then he guided Soonyoung to sit on his lap. Wonwoo removed Soonyoung's shirt immediately and he started kissing and sucking Soonyoung's jaw, his neck and then he lowered his head to his two nipples. Soonyoung moans while he holds Wonwoo’s neck for support.

“Now time to show you what I can do with my mouth as well. _ "   _ Wonwoo detached his lips from Soonyoung's nipples and he lets out a cute laugh then smirked at Soonyoung after.

 

"Deal. _ " _

Soonyoung started removing Wonwoo’s clothes one by one. He immediately started jerking Wonwoo’s huge dick once he removed his boxer shorts and underwear. He positioned himself in between Wonwoo’s legs and started deep throating Wonwoo because he can. He can hear Wonwoo’s low moans "Yes. Soonyoung give me some more." Wonwoo says as he watches Soonyoung suck all of his dick in one go. Soonyoung looks at Wonwoo while he licks and sucks the head of Wonwoo dick then he proceeded to deep throat him again. If he can just suck Wonwoo’s dick like his favorite lollipop then he will definitely do that. Wonwoo’s can't remove his eyes from the sight in front of him. Soonyoung definitely looks so damn good with his mouth stretched so wide because of his dick. Soonyoung is sucking his dick so good that he can't help but to thrust his hips deeper inside Soonyoung's mouth as soon as he felt that he was about to come. Soonyoung swallowed all of his come and Wonwoo can't take it anymore so he grab Soonyoung and he let them switched places.

Wonwoo was now sitting between Soonyoung's legs as he eats and licks Soonyoung's hole like it's the last meal that he will eat. When Wonwoo felt that Soonyoung's hole is wet enough he inserted two fingers and slowly and deeply thrusted it inside. "Wonwoo stop that and fuck me already. I'm ready for your dick." Wonwoo stopped what his doing immediately as soon as Soonyoung said those words. He reached for Soonyoung's lips again and kissed Soonyoung hungrily. They continued kissing as Wonwoo sat down on the chair again and guided Soonyoung down on his dick in go. He made Soonyoung ride him since they only have a small space at the back of his car. Wonwoo is gripped Soonyoung's hips so hard as Soonyoung is expertly bouncing hard and fast on Wonwoo dick like a professional porn star. Soonyoung is definitely showing his sex skills to Wonwoo so that Wonwoo won't be able to look for any other ass beside his. Wonwoo started to thrusting his up every time Soonyoung sinks down on his dick and that got both of them moaning together.

_ "Fuck Soonyoung you're so good at this." _

_ "Ah yes Wonwoo. Ah fuck me harder please." _

Wonwoo suddenly lifted Soonyoung up from his dick which made Soonyoung whine on the loss of heat. "WHAT THE HELL WONWOO? What are you doing - AHhhHhh" He wasn't able to finish what he was saying since Wonwoo made him lie on all fours and Wonwoo continued fucking from behind. Now, Wonwoo was the one in control and he definitely did it harder and deeper that Soonyoung's face is already near the window. Thank God Wonwoo’s car is tinted so no body won't be able to see their intense fucking. But by passers will definitely know that's something bad is going inside since the car is shaking so hard even though there's no earthquake but Wonwoo and Soonyoung doesn't give a fuck.

_ "Wonwoo I'm coming. I'm coming. Yesssss. Wonwoo just fuck me please. Fuck me harder. God Wonwoo. You're giving it to me so good. I love your dick so much. Make my ass sore Wonwoo. Come on just keep on fucking me. Until the end of my birthday" _

And that is what they did. 

_ << _ End

"YOU FUCKED THE WHOLE NIGHT?!"

"Yes. We even tried different positions inside his car! Do you know how hard it was to do that? You should be proud of me!"

"Oh my god Soonyoung?! So you're really fuck buddies now?!"

"Yes Seungkwan, we are. God Seungkwan I was so fucking tired after! Wonwoo made me cum for like 4 times what the hell." Soonyoung sighs.

"I don't know what to say. Like that's it? After you guys fucked you went home immediately?"

Soonyoung shook his head "Actually no, after that we just rest for a little bit and that's when he gave a his real gift."

"Wait so he just didn't give you a birthday sex? There's really a gift for you?"

"Yes. He gave me a sweatshirt and said he had one as well so it's like our couple sweatshirt even though we're not really a couple" Soonyoung laughs as he shows Seungkwan the photo of the sweatshirt that Wonwoo gave him.

"Couple sweatshirt? More like fuck buddies jacket" Seungkwan said laughing and Soonyoung threw a tissue at his face.

"Shut up Seungkwan! You know what I’m not sure if this really happened but I feel like I remember Wonwoo asking me to be his boyfriend last night. I don’t know I must be dreaming.”

"Well kidding aside, do you see yourself as a couple?"

"I don't want to rush things. Like I'm just enjoying what we are right now. If it's meant to be, if we're meant to be, it will be right? Let's see" Soonyoung shrugs his shoulder.

"Okay. I'll support you Soonyoung as long as you're happy but I hope you'll know when to stop."

Soonyoung raised his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"I know you, stupid. You fall in love too easily. Sooner or later you'll fall for Wonwoo and I just hope he'll be there to catch you."

"You're really my best friend but don't worry about me Seungkwan. Just like what I told you earlier I'll just enjoy what's happening to us at the moment. Let's not think of anything else okay?"

"Okay. So getting back to what happened on your birthday. What did you do after the gift giving?"

"Oh we had sex for the last round that night."

"YOU DID WHAT??????"

"What I can do? Wonwoo’s too gay for my ass." Soonyoung laughs at Seungkwan's shocked face.

“Why is your face like that?”

“Speak of the devil and he will appear”

“What?”

Seungkwan pointed his finger at Soonyoung’s back and when he turned around he can see Wonwoo walking towards them looking like so freaking handsome. Why life so unfair.

“Wonwoo? What are you doing here?”

“There’s nothing wrong with picking up my boyfriend right? Besides I miss you already.”

Seungkwan and Soonyoung’s looked at each other both with their most surprised expression. Then Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo with teary eyes

“I’m your boyfriend?”

“Well yes, I asked you last night if you can be my boyfriend and you said “Oh yes Wonwoo! Yes yes yes yes yes! So I thought you agreed? Or you don’t?” Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung with a pained expression on his face.

Soonyoung suddenly stood up and hugged Wonwoo so tight while crying “I definitely would like to be your boyfriend you dork!!!!! And I thought you were asking me if I’m cumming already so I answered like that!! I can’t believe you asked me to be your boyfriend while we’re having sex!”

“Guys we are in a restaurant, please don’t embarrass me.” Seungkwan stay away from the two as soon as possible.

Soonyoung faced his best friend while he’s still crying “Oh my god Seungkwan! Jeon Wonwoo is my boyfriend now! I’ll surely do everything to make this one last!”

Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung fondly and said “I love you babe” which made Seungkwan’s heart soft.

“Jeon Wonwoo? If you break Kwon Soonyoung’s heart,I’ll break your neck.”

Wonwoo stopped smiling while Soonyoung just laughed and kissed his cheeks.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> *runs away*
> 
> krztyn! i'm sorry sunbaenim but i really don't know what the ffff i'm doing but i hope you like it! i'd do anything for u!!! i'll do better next year? huhu happy birthday sunbaenim!!!  
> hurley anne!! babe thank u for fixing this mess lmao *panics*  
> maru, delyn, jen!!!! thanks for your support HAHA


End file.
